


Feed Me Your Love

by syriala



Series: Deter Week 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek Hale, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Incubus Derek Hale, Love Confessions, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, alternate creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Derek could feel the change taking hold of him. It was burning under his skin, more painful and foreign than being a werewolf had ever felt.He just didn’t know what to do about it.





	Feed Me Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Deter Week Day 1 - Alternate Creature

Derek could feel the change taking hold of him. It was burning under his skin, more painful and foreign than being a werewolf had ever felt.

He just didn’t know what to do about it.

The bite of the incubus had taken quite quickly; he had surprised Derek and since he still wasn’t used to not having his werewolf strength the incubus had overpowered him easily enough. And now he had changed Derek, probably forever.

The worst thing was the hunger, though. It was already gnawing on Derek, the pit in his stomach growing every day but Derek didn’t know what to do.

The incubus had taken enough time to tell him that he needed to feed regularly, sex and sexual attraction the only things that would satisfy him, and Derek’s stomach had dropped out at that more than at the thought of changing species yet again.

Everything he had researched so far described feeding as easy, it was one of the inherent abilities of incubi and succubi to elicit sexual attraction and needs in the people they wanted to feed from, but Derek didn’t know how to do that.

He didn’t know how sexual attraction felt like, didn’t know how to bring it out in others and the one time he went to the Jungle to still the ever-present hunger it had backfired spectacularly. Derek hadn’t been able to attract anyone to him on purpose and the few people that weren’t deterred by his scowl and had tried to flirt with him on their own accord had made him sick to his stomach with their suggestions and touches.

In the end Derek had left without ever getting the chance to feed off anyone. He hadn’t tried again since then and by now the hunger left him weak, shaking after even the smallest of exertions.

Derek knew that his time was limited if he didn’t feed soon, but even the thought of doing that with someone, of letting someone touch him like that, was making his stomach roll in disgust.

There was only one person Derek trusted to make it the least unpleasant experience for him and Derek didn’t know if Peter even wanted anything to do with him anymore. He knew that Peter had wanted him once, before Derek got them all killed and burned, but Derek had been too afraid to let Peter know that he felt something for him too; too confused by how he loved Peter but didn’t want anything sexual with him and so Derek had stayed away. And then it simply had been too late. Nowadays Peter looked at him with judging and cold eyes where before they were full of love and adoration.

But when Derek fainted in the kitchen, too weak to even cross his own loft anymore, he figured that there wasn’t another choice for him. He had to ask Peter for help.

The way to Peter’s apartment took Derek almost an hour, when it shouldn’t have been more than ten minutes, at best, but he had to stop regularly, catch his breath and make sure his knees weren’t shaking anymore. It was strenuous and Derek feared that if Peter turned him away, he wouldn’t have enough energy to make it back to his loft.

Peter opened the door almost immediately after Derek knocked, so he probably tracked his slow way up the stairs, but Derek was too exhausted to care about that. He almost fell into Peter’s arms as it was, a little embarrassment was nothing compared to that.

“What is wrong with you?” Peter immediately asked when Derek leaned against the doorway, panting heavily, and when he took a deep breath, Peter’s eyes widened.

“You’re changing into something else. What happened?” he wanted to know and gently pulled Derek into his apartment.

“Incubus,” Derek panted, still catching his breath, but he clung to Peter’s arm. If he still was a werewolf it would probably be painful, but as it was, he was too weak to even properly hold on.

“When did that happen?”

“You have to help me,” Derek desperately said. “I don’t know how to feed, I don’t know how to do this, and you wanted me once. If you could still bring yourself to remember that, just once, it would be—I need to feed but—please, Peter.”

“Derek—,” Peter started, and Derek sobbed, because that tone told him all he needed to know about Peter’s answer.

“Please, please. I’ll figure out how to do this, I’ll learn not to mind, but I can’t think. I just—just once, Peter, please, I can’t—I have to experience it once so I know what to do, so I know how it feels and how to endure it, otherwise I can’t work through this, please.”

“Slow down,” Peter said, and his voice was a lot kinder than before.

Maybe Derek still had a chance.

“Why come to me with this?” Peter wanted to know, and Derek slumped against him, too tired to stay upright.

“You wanted me once.”

“I’m pretty sure there are enough people out there who want you,” Peter snapped back, and Derek’s breath hitched at that.

“But I don’t want them to touch me, even the thought is disgusting and revolting, Peter, please, just help me.”

“And me touching you is okay?”

Derek was silent for a long moment, imagining Peter touching him in a sexual manner, but it wasn’t any better than when Derek imagined a stranger doing it. He just knew that Peter would make it endurable for him, because Peter cared for him. Derek trusted him to do at least that.

“No, no it’s not, but I trust you, I love you, it would be bearable,” Derek rushed out when Peter tensed against him, but at that Peter pushed him away.

Still gentle, but he put enough distance between them for Derek to stumble without his support, falling heavily on the couch.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Peter hissed out. “Why would you even say that if even the thought is so disgusting to you. I love you, why the hell would you do this to me? You can just go out there and work your goddamn sex magic and make everyone want you. You can feel it, can’t you? It should be easy to make them all attracted to you.”

“But I don’t know how it feels,” Derek whispered brokenly, because this had been his last chance.

If even Peter wouldn’t help him, there was no one else he could turn to.

“How what feels?” Peter asked.

“Sexual attraction. I don’t know what that feels like, and I don’t know how to make others feel it,” Derek admitted and then laughed bitterly, because he couldn’t even get this one thing right.

“You’re ace,” Peter said, as if that suddenly made some sense, but Derek was too tired to even ask what he was talking about.

“Derek, are you ace?” Peter demanded to know when Derek didn’t answer.

“I don’t know. Don’t know what that is.”

“It means you’re asexual, that you don’t experience sexual attraction and apparently also that you’re sex repulsed.”

“Sounds about right,” Derek slurred, his energy draining quicker than it had in the days before.

“Fuck! Come here,” Peter said and rushed towards him, situating them on the couch so that Derek was propped up against Peter’s chest.

“Warm,” Derek mumbled as he rubbed his cheek against Peter’s chest.

He felt like he was floating, like he was high, and he barely felt Peter press a kiss to his hair before he passed out.

~*~*~

Derek came to slowly. That wasn’t a surprise really, because ever since the bite he had been slow to wake up, not enough energy to start the day right. What was surprising now was the fact that he came to slowly because he was warm and content, still sleepy in the best kind of ways.

“Mhhh,” he breathed out and then jolted awake when the bed suddenly started to shake.

Except, it wasn’t the bed that was shaking, but Peter. Who he apparently had slept on.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Peter teasingly said, and Derek blinked his eyes a few times.

This couldn’t be. There was no way in hell he had ended up in bed with Peter and didn’t even remember it.

“What happened?” Derek said, voice cracking around the words, and Derek cleared his throat.

“You passed out,” Peter explained. “I guess you were too weak. You slept for eighteen hours.”

“I—I feel good now,” Derek haltingly said.

The only explanation for that was that Peter had slept with him as Derek had been unconscious and Derek didn’t know how to feel about that. On the one hand he was kind of glad that he didn’t had to experience it and on the other hand he felt incredibly violated. And to think that he came here, because he trusted Peter.

“What did you do?” he whispered, too horrified by even the thought of what Peter might have done.

“Nothing!” Peter quickly reassured him, obviously knowing exactly where Derek’s thoughts had gone to. “We just slept. I did nothing to you.”

“I don’t—I feel good. It can’t be, if you tell the truth.”

“It can be, Derek, I promise. The feeding on sex and sexual attraction—it doesn’t have to be that.”

“What else can it be? Every source I found said that’s the only thing, the only thing that would keep me alive.”

“It’s just the easiest to come by,” Peter said and then added, “at least for most people.”

“So you’re saying I fed.”

“Yes. Love can still the hunger, too. It’s just a lot harder to come by than sex. For that you only have to go to a club. Love is more difficult.”

Derek pressed his lips together, looking down at his hands instead of up at Peter.

“So you’re saying I fed on your love.”

“Yes.”

“For what? I mean—it can’t be me, right, I lost that the moment I got you all burned, and I know it, too. The way you look at me—”

“Derek,” Peter interrupted him. “I love you. I always have. You fed on my love for you, nothing else would have even worked. And even that is only because you love me too. It has to be mutual.”

“But ever since the fire—you look at me like you hate me.”

“I look at you like I’m trying to figure out what is too much,” Peter explained and then shrugged. “I always thought you figured out I was in love with you, and that you were so disgusted by that that you turned to Kate. Now I was just trying to figure out how to keep my distance, so I didn’t push you into something like that ever again.”

“I turned to Kate because I thought something was wrong with me,” Derek lowly admitted. “I loved you, I still do, but I never wanted anything sexual with you and I was confused. What she offered was—easier to figure out.”

“But you didn’t like it,” Peter guessed and carefully reached out to grab Derek’s hand.

“No,” Derek agreed. “She said I just needed to get used to it, and I believed her. I thought I had to push through, that I would learn to enjoy, or at least endure it.”

Peter clenched his jaw at that, and he only relaxed after taking a deep breath.

“You never have to push through. If you don’t like something, that’s it. I’m sorry I didn’t figure it out sooner.”

“You said—I’m ace?” Derek wanted to know, unsure if he remembered the word correctly. He had been mostly out of it at that point.

“Yeah, sweetheart. Asexual. It’s an orientation, just like gay or bi or demi.”

“I didn’t know that,” Derek whispered and scooted a little bit closer to Peter. “So, love,” he said because he didn’t know how else to get back to that topic.

“Yeah, darling. I love you. I always have,” Peter easily admitted, and Derek could feel it, rushing through him, filling him up where before he was empty and starving.

“Why does it work?” Derek wondered, pressing a hand to his stomach.

“I don’t even know how feeding on sex works,” Peter said with a small smile. “I just know that love keeps you just as well fed as that. I knew an incubus once,” Peter explained at Derek’s questioning gaze. “They usually work the sex route because it’s easier. You can have that with everyone. Falling in love with someone and making them love you too, that’s a lot harder.”

“But you do. You—love me,” Derek said haltingly, because it was a lot to take in.

“I do,” Peter said immediately and reached out to frame Derek’s face with his hands. “I love you so much. More than I can comprehend sometimes.”

“I love you, too,” Derek said and covered one of Peter’s hand with his own, leaning into it. “I was so scared,” he then admitted, and Peter pulled him close, pulled him right back into bed and into Peter’s arms.

“You’re okay now,” Peter promised. “And you’ll be okay. I’ve loved you for too long to just suddenly stop.”

“Good,” Derek gave back and nuzzled his face into Peter’s neck. “I miss smelling you,” he mumbled, nose pressed to Peter’s skin in hopes of catching that unmistakable scent, but the more subtle notes were lost to his non-werewolf nose.

“I smell like you now,” Peter said, carding his fingers through Derek’s hair and lazily scratching at his scalp. “We smell like each other.”

“I like that,” Derek replied, already on the brink of sleep again.

He didn’t try to fight it, didn’t have to fear not waking up in the morning because he was well fed and safe in the arms of the one he loved and who loved him in return.

“Sleep, pup, I’ll be here,” was the last thing Derek heard before sleep took him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for this is that the incubus bite is an infection, that normally can't survive the enhanced healing of a werewolf. So when Derek gets his werewolf powers back his healing burns the infection right out of him.


End file.
